1. Field
The following description relates to a hearing device, a method of processing audio signals, and a method and apparatus of low power operation of a hearing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A hearing device is used to assist a user who is wearing the device to hear sound from surroundings more clearly. A hearing device is designed to receive a sound wave through a microphone, and to output the received sound wave to the user after processing and amplifying the sound wave.
With the development of integrated circuits (ICs) and hearing device fitting technology, some hearing devices are now capable of providing an amount of gain and an type of output that are appropriate for a type and degree of hearing loss experienced by the user. Further, the sizes of available hearing devices have been reduced.
Hearing devices are produced in various forms, such as a glasses type hearing device for mounting to a glasses frame, a behind-the-ear (BTE) type hearing device for wearing on an ear, and a completely-in-canal (CIC) type hearing device for insertion into an ear.
Some hearing devices are powered by batteries. The batteries may be rechargeable. Recently, researches are underway on low power operation of the hearing device to increase a use time of hearing devices.